Field
The present disclosure relates to upsampling of images and, more specifically, to guided image upsampling of an image that increases resolution.
Related Art
Image upsampling, or generation of an image at a greater, i.e., higher resolution than an initial image, is a fundamental image processing problem. The need for generating a higher resolution image from an initial image is rapidly increasing, in part, because of the rate at which content is being created, and because of the enhanced resolution of display devices, including the latest smartphones, tablets, and high-definition televisions. There is a particular need for increasing the resolution of images for display on such devices from traditionally low resolution images, such as images sent via email, downloaded from the Internet, or streamed from a content provider.